Kuroko's Scar
by Crazydoodler
Summary: warning! has spoils for episode 20! This fanfiction is about Kuroko's feelings throughout episode 20. Kuroko feels lots of despair due to Aomine, and Kagami. This fanfiction will show you deep feelings that Kuroko feels during these harsh times.


My body felt numb all over. My mind was fading, and I couldn't hear anything anymore. All the sweat on me were pouring down, draining myself of my energy. I couldn't think anymore. All my thoughts were focusing on one thing. The ball. I need to score. I need to defend. I need to win!

As the scores between the 2 teams grew farther apart, the burden on my heart grew. And doubt slowly started to take over. But I couldn't stop myself from running. I have to believe that we still have a chance. Everyone was still running. There's no way I can stop now. I want to win, now more than ever.

"You disappoint me" was what Aomine said to me.

Disappoint...this word hurt me more than I thought it would... His stare pierced through me. He looked straight into my eyes, and it felt as if his eyes were telling me that he expected more. Right then, was when I felt the most weakest. I thought "Why?" Is it because I didn't change? Must I change to get stronger? ...Is that why you changed? Is that why you left me? My heart felt like it was ripping as I charged at him.

"Tell me, Aomine!" my mind screamed.

He swiftly slipped past me with the ball. I didn't stand a chance. I couldn't even move, against Aomine as he passed me like I was nothing. Like he didn't even want to hear my questions that were killing me in the inside. This game felt so long, and devastating. As each minute went by, my feelings for wanting to win grew larger. Then the bell rung. The bell wouldn't stop ringing in my head. Was the bell always this long? The game was over. We were totally defeated. But the suspense disappeared with the game.

I felt the huge pressure off of me. I felt a sense of emptiness. It's over. As I turned my view to kagami sitting on the bench, he looked so helpless, and destroyed. Is that what I look like? I'm sure I do. We just lost an important game. A game I...no, we had to win. But I had this tiny thought in my mind that screamed

"It's fine. There's always a next time! We won't lose again. If kagami is there, then I know we can win. We can get stronger and grow better than this! "

My mind was screaming this as if I was persuading myself, that if I didn't believe it this way, then my spirit would completely die out. Like this hope was slowly dying, and striving to survive.

"Kuroko...this is as far as we go. This is our limit. I don't think we can keep depending on each other."

My hope completely shattered. What is that supposed to mean... are you leaving me too? Are you going to change and become stronger? I was left alone again. Aomine left me, and now Kagami left me. But I have to get stronger.

Even though it's been 3 days since we lost the game, I couldn't feel any energy in me. As if I've died. But I have to continue practicing. How do I get stronger than I am right now?

"Give up your own style"

Give up my style? But I don't have any other strength than passing.

"Don't create a limit to your strength"

A limit...? Am I limiting my abilities? Kagami finally came to practice. I wonder if he's feeling better now. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him again. It's become difficult.

"Kuroko. You don't need to pass to me anymore."

...No more? Why? Is it because I lost the game? All those expectations you had of me...Were destroyed by that game. Is that it? Or have you left me to change like Aomine? Will you become stronger on your own? I was scared...to lose Kagami as well. I didn't want to be abandoned again. But, I couldn't say anything as he slowly left me. I hated myself for being so weak.

From then, I had to stop myself from passing to my old partner. It put a heavy strain on my concentration. I couldn't pass as fast as I used to. I felt stripped of my strength.

"...How embarrassing can that guy get."

What is Hyuuga senpai talking about...Kagami...he... Could it be that...I misunderstood him? I quickly turned around to find myself sprinting. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I made a big mistake.

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the thumping of the basketball hitting against the ground, and stopped. I slowly caught my breath. And saw kagami shooting a ball into the hoop. He turned around to see me dying from out of breath.

"...Kuroko?"


End file.
